Black Snake
by Minatu-chan
Summary: She hated the world and everything it had done to her. It had tortured her for too many years, then it pleaded forgiveness with the arrival of a book. The Deathnote. She forgave the world, but not the people who ruined her life... and most of all, not the boy who'd ruined what had been left.


**Hello there~ This is a complete lack of characters from Death Note, except Ryuk! :)**

_**Disclaimer**_**- I do not own Death Note**

**Enjoy!**

**Black Snake**

Chasity was an outcast. She had been an outcast since she was a very young age. Because of this, Chasity hated everyone around her. Her parents were too busy with work to see her, and the kids at her school didn't want to play with her. Thus, she became bitter. What used to be categorized as "doesn't know how to play with others" morphed into "can't play with others _nicely_." Chasity removed the girl's Barbie doll's heads and hid the boy's Legos, but that only lasted until grade school.

Chasity was bullied. Girls ignored her while boys pulled her hair and put their gum in it. As they grew older, their endless cruelty didn't stop, but girls began to acknowledge her existence. They left notes of their hate in Chasity's locker. They were the animosity in Chasity's life. _They_ were why Chasity hated and hungered for blood, using her own to compensate, but this hunger would not be satisfied by self harm forever.

X X X

On an incredibly rainy day, Chasity walked alone to school under an umbrella full of holes. She was finally in high school, where she'd hoped their childish antics would finally cease. But they didn't. Her utter hate toward the world seemed unrivaled. She had never seen an evil villain that didn't have some self righteous belief for their horrendous acts. People made her this way, society caused it all. They molded her into the creature she was. A slave to her own criminal thoughts.

Chasity looked down at the wet pavement, discovering a black notebook lying before her tattered, water filled sneakers. The book was labeled in a strange font and called "Death Note". She smiled at the amusing title. Was the world playing another trick on her?

Despite of this, she picked up the book and opened it. The inside cover plainly stated "How It Works" in the same font. Someone had to have worked hard on it, for it was quite well done. Chasity ran her thumb on the edge of the pages, accidently cutting her thumb on it. Her blood stained the paper, and she used it to write the name of a girl who'd played a _joke_ on her the day before.

_Marika Edwards. Trampled to death by track team at 11:30 P.M._

P.E. class. Chasity smiled smugly to herself. She knew that they were running track that day, and it felt incredible to plan someone's untimely death in a notebook. It was like getting a little "rush". Chasity quickly hid the book in her bag before continuing on her merry, little way to school. She'd write every person's name that she met within it. Maybe remove some of those annoying newscasters. Of course, they wouldn't actually _die_. Just the sensation was exciting enough.

Chasity entered the school quietly, and quickly became bored as she always did. So she pulled out the notebook in order to pretend to bring about the death of the boring teacher.

_Nadine Clapsmen. Hit by a train on her way home at 4:30 P.M._

Chasity closed the notebook and placed her folder on top of it. Two untimely deaths planned, and Chasity felt happier than she had in years. The whole word felt like it was at her mercy with that book in her hands. Her excitement grew while she was at gym class, and the predicted time of Marika Edwards's death approached. The image of it played through Chasity's mind like a movie, causing her to laugh quietly to herself. During the class, Chasity ran at her usual, leisurely pace. She watched, fixatedly, as Marika tripped while in front of the main crowd of runners. She quickly disappeared within the crowd, and afterwards appeared quite dead. Chasity immediately knew that she was dead and laughed whole heartedly. _So maybe it did work._

X X X

Chasity returned home to an empty apartment, as always. Whenever her parents were around, they made a point of continuing to work. Thus Chasity ignored them in simple repercussion. She wandered up to her room, only to crack open "Death Note" once more.

"Wow. You're just as eager as Light-kun was," a deep voice commented. Chasity looked over her shoulder curiously to the Death God and took the strange character in stride.

"I have no idea who you're referring to, but if you're here to attack me in some form or fashion, I'd appreciate it if you'd get it over with," Chasity replied, beginning to write in the book.

_Lance Adams. Hit by a car at 8:30 P.M._

The shinigami looked over Chasity's shoulder curiously. He cackled loudly in amusement.

"You're very brutal," he commented. Chasity smiled to herself.

"Their pain is my joy," she replied, "What is your name anyway?"

_Clara Woodrow. Crushed by her own camera equipment._

"I am Ryuk, a god of death," he informed her, "You're the only one who can see me since you touched the Death Note."

"Like being crazy… Cool," Chasity smiled again, humming a tune as she scribbled away in the book like a kindergartener might color.

_Krono Harkens. Drowns in a lake at 5:30 P.M. Saturday._

Chasity quickly filled the rest of the page before hiding the book in her desk drawer.

"They all die sequentially in accidents that I can't have possibly caused," she told Ryuk quickly, "It would be with magic that I could."

"Humans are occasionally smart at times," the shinigami replied.

"When I feel satisfied, I'll terminate myself. The one who's left will be pinned with the blame. It'll work like a charm," Chasity giggled happily. Ryuk had definitely found a strange human. She seemed oddly similar to a shinigami herself, killing humans solely out of boredom and never caring that she'd killed them.

_Kyohei Nakashima. Shot to death by Narumi Yosuke, who then shoots himself an hour later._

"Life is strange though, either it can help you flourish or slowly drive you insane, that is, if you're human," Chasity continued, talking to no one in particular like she often did, but then at that time someone was actually listening.

"And which might you be?" Ryuk asked.

"I don't know, I'll let you be the judge of that," Chasity replied, lying on her bed with her eyes closed.

_Sakura Tsubasa. Dies of blood loss, writes suicide note in her own blood, "I will love you forever, Taito Yagami."_

"Do you have any apples?" Ryuk inquired, his oddly colored eyes searching the room.

"If you can find some in the kitchen, you can have all that you want. If we don't, then add it to the grocery list," she replied. Chasity stared up at the white, grainy ceiling distracting herself by trying to count every dot that was there. The shinigami returned with two apples, one of which was already half-eaten.

_Daimon himself in the janitor's closet of the school at 3:00 P.M. on Friday._

"Black snake, black snake

Will you tell me a story?

Black snake, Black snake

Don't be so boring.

Black snake, black snake

Where is Mary?

Black snake, black snake

You're making me feel wary…" Chasity paused for a moment, most likely trying to remember the rest of the lullaby. Then she smiled strangely.

"Black snake, black snake

It's too early in the morning.

Black snake, black snake

Where did you get all your glory?

Black snake, black snake

Could you let me out?" Chasity finished, seeming pleased with herself for remembering all of it. Ryuk was more than happy to simply dine upon the apples whilst Chasity fell into a deep slumber.

_Fredrick Deems. Body Degeneration beginning on November 3__rd__ before finally passing on December 6__th__._

The next day, Chasity skipped school. She walked around the city with her notebook inside her purse. Chasity went to the park and to other parts of the city with Ryuk following behind her.

"Who was that _Light-kun_ you mentioned before?" Chasity inquired curiously. Some other pedestrians glanced at her, but Chasity didn't care if she appeared to be mental.

"He was the last owner of my Death Note," Ryuk answered as Chasity entered a grocery store. She began looking over the apples, only taking ones that were in good shape.

"Hmm… What did he do with it?" Chasity asked, placing another apple in her basket.

"Exterminating criminals," the shinigami answered, his eyes remaining on the fruit she held.

"So he was a good guy. It's harder to manipulate things from that side," Chasity frowned then walked to the check-out aisle.

"He did fairly well for a while," Ryuk chuckled, "A very interesting person." Chasity quickly began to enter in her purchases manually,

"Still, he died young, right?" Chasity replied, placing each apple in the plastic bags to her left. A strand of her dirty blonde hair was quickly swept back out of her face.

"Yes, it always seems to go that way," Ryuk told her.

"For me, it was all part of the plan. When I'm finished, I think Taito-san will be locked up in an asylum," Chasity giggled, walking out of the store happily. She handed an apple to Ryuk, and they continued on their way.

_Nami Lakewood. Cut the name "Taito" into her arm. 5:30 PM on Wednesday._

"What did this boy do to you?" Ryuk asked me, once he'd finished his apple. Chasity frowned.

"I've known him since kindergarten. Everything was started by him."

X X X

"Taito-sun, your shwoes are muddy," Chasity pointed out to a boy with messy, bronze colored hair and dark, blue eyes. He looked down at his shoes then nodded.

"Yeah. I stepped in a puddle," he told her. Chasity was in the grade below the boy, but they always seemed to cross paths on the way to school.

"You want me to cwean dem for you?" she asked. The older boy shook his head.

"You don't need to do that for me," he replied. Chasity smiled back.

"Taito-sun, will you be my fwiend?" she asked hopefully. Taito looked over at her, then shrugged.

"Yeah, sure."

…

In class, Chasity saw Mei Haruno burst into tears. Mei's doll's head had fallen off. Chasity watched sadly, and in the end, the teacher managed to calm Mei down. The doll was thrown away. Chasity retrieved the doll from the trash and took it home. She mutilated her fingers, sewing the doll's head back on. Chasity wanted to see Mei's smile when she saw Chasity had fixed her doll. Chasity had to be very careful to keep blood from dripping onto the doll.

The next day, she met up with Taito with several band-aids covering her thin fingers.

"Hi, Taito-sun!" Chasity smiled happily. Taito immediately noticed her colorful fingers when she waved.

"What happened to your fingers?" he asked.

"I fixed Mei's dolly! She's going to be so happy!" Chasity smiled, "Maybe she'll be my fwiend too!" Taito smiled back at her.

"Cool," he replied, and the two walked into the school yard. Chasity immediately disappeared in search of the other girl. Chasity found Mei and quickly handed her the doll.

"I fixed it, see?" Chasity smiled at the other girl.

"No! You stole my dolly! You big, fat meanie face!" Mei cried, "Imma tell my brudder on you!" She snatched the doll from Chasity's hands.

"N-no… I put her back together…" Chasity attempted to tell Mei.

"Stealer! Stealer!" Mei falsely accused, running away with her doll. Chasity burst into tears, suddenly feeling terrible.

That afternoon, Sozen Haruno broke Chasity's pinky finger, claiming that was her punishment for hurting Mei's feelings. The one who took Chasity to the hospital was not her parents. They probably wouldn't even notice that she'd injured herself. Instead, the person to take her to the hospital was Taito. This caused her to be mistaken as his younger sister, so Taito's parents were contacted.

The adults barely seemed to hear his words of explanation. When Chasity finally stopped crying, she thanked every nurse and doctor, then, finally, Taito. She wore a cast that went to her elbow, just to stabilize the finger.

"What happened?" Taito asked her.

"I fell."

…

In middle school, Taito betrayed Chasity. He'd been her friend for over three years before then.

"Taito-sun? What's wrong?" Chasity asked her only friend. He seemed bothered by something. She still called him the same thing she had all those years ago when they first met.

"Shut up, Chasity." Chasity was taken back by surprise by his tone.

"You're worrying me…" Chasity muttered and walked ahead, leaving Taito behind her with his thoughts.

A few days later, while taking a walk in the park, Chasity ran into Taito. He was stumbling around and had some bruises and cuts.

"Taito-sun? Are you alright?" Chasity cried worriedly, quickly running to aid her friend. He smelt heavily of alcohol, like her father did when he came home rather angry. Chasity held her only friend up as he stared down at her, seemingly in a daze.

"Chasity…" he breathed strangely. It was then that Chasity realized that her friend was most definitely not okay. He touched her cheek gently for a moment before dropping his hand. Hasity's eyes widened, not knowing what to think of his actions.

"Taito-sun… I think you need to sit down. You're a little drunk," she said nervously, starting to push him toward the park bench. Taito stumbled back, and anger flashed through his eyes. He slapped Chasity across the face with the back of his hand.

"Don't tell me what to do!" he snapped. Chasity touched her hand to her cheek, pain warming her face with a low sting. Taito immediately looked guilty and began to reach out to her.

"Chas-chan…" he began apologetically, "I—" Chasity stared at him, tears blurring her vision.

"You're the only person that had never hit me… Why?" she wept brokenly.

"Chas-chan! I'm sorry!" he began, feeling a mind splitting headache contaminate his skull. Chasity shook her head warily.

"N-no… Fr-friends shouldn't hit each other…" she whispered, then turned to run away.

"Chas-chan! Wait!"

X X X

Chasity hated to remember anymore of what had happened between them after that, but Taito deserved to suffer. It was too late to stop it.

She set her pencil down on her desk for the last time. She'd only had the book for a month.

"You really like apples, don't you?" Chasity asked her shinigami companion.

"Of course, they're delicious," Ryuk cackled. She smiled softly.

"Tomorrow, I shall see Taito-sun at the railroad tracks. The train usually passes through before we cross them to school. You understand my plan now, right?" Chasity said to the god of death.

"Yeah, I can see how much time you have left," he mused, "You're a very strange girl, Chasity." Chasity smiled, lying down to sleep.

"This world can do that to you…" she breathed and began her wait for sleep.

The next morning, Chasity dressed herself to look as pretty as she possibly could. This was an important moment in her life. She turned, holding the Death Note out to Ryuk.

"It's yours again," she smiled, then walked out of the house, humming a joyful tune. Chasity passed by Taito with a quiet, "Taito-sun…" This caused the boy to look up; straight at the younger girl who had strode past him. The train crossing rails lowered, and Chasity ducked under them fearlessly. Ryuk laughed as Taito began to push through people in attempt to stop Chasity, but with no such luck. The teenager was crushed beneath the train, her blood painting the tracks.

"CHASITY!" he cried out in anguish. People began to mummer as Taito cried beside the rails.

X X X

"What was the worst thing you've ever done to a kid?"

"Hah," Souzen laughed, "Probably when I broke this girl's, Chasey or something's, finger. She screamed like a fucking _banshee_. It was hilarious!" Taito tensed and turned on Souzen in anger.

"You're the one who broke her finger?" he growled, grabbing Souzen by his shirt collar.

"Hey, man… Calm down," another guy attempted, but Souzen gave him a look that shut him up.

"Yeah, I am. What about it?" Souzen replied, believing Taito to be all talk. Taito's eyes narrowed. He threw Souzen almost effortlessly across the bar, adrenaline adding to his usual strength.

"I'm going to make you regret that moment for the rest of your life."

"Ho ho! Looks like Taito does have a weakness!" one of Souzen's lackeys laughed. Taito ignored the kid as Souzen picked himself off the ground.

"I'd like to see you try."

X X X

Taito hung himself in the same park that he and Chasity's friendship had ended. All of his pain was caused by that very park, and it was best to end it all there as well.

He loved Chasity ever since he'd met her several years ago. He believed, whole heartedly, that he could not exist in a world that did not have her in it.

**Please Review!**

**"Smiles go for Miles!" (_Pokemon Mystery Dungeon)_**

**~Minatu-chan**


End file.
